1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fixed contact point practicing machine, and more particularly, to a practicing machine for baseball batting.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
The structure of traditional baseball and software throwing ball machines is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. The structure of these machines comprises a base (1A); a board (1B) vertical to the ground being installed on the base (1A), and the board (1B) having a penetrating groove hole (11) vertical to the ground; a sliding base (12) being disposed on the groove hole (11) such that the sliding base (12) can slide up and down along the groove hole (11); a motor (3) being set on the board (1B) on the left side of the sliding base (12), and the motor (13) being coupled to the axle of a transmission box (13A) and the sliding base (12) such that the motor (13) drives the sliding base along the groove hole (11) for the adjustment; a sliding track (14A) and a sliding member (15) being disposed at the lower left end of the sliding base (12) and a rotary member (15) having spring (16A, 16B) on the side wall of the sliding member (14B), and a motor (17) being set at an end of the sliding track (14A) and the motor (17) being coupled to the rotary axle (17B) of a transmission box the motor (17) such that the motor (17) drives the sliding member (14B) along the sliding track (14A) for the back and forth adjustment; and the driving mechanism is by a motor (2) on the upper left side of the board (1B), and the rotary axle extending to a chained wheel (21) and gear (22) on the right side of the board (1B), and unidirectional bearings at different direction being disposed between the chained wheel (21), gear (22) and the axle of the motor (2), and a chain (23) of the chain wheel (21) being linked to another chain wheel (24) which extends an axle to the left side of the board (1B), and a gear (25) being disposed at the end of the axle; as to baseball throwing mechanism is by the throwing arm (3) on the left side of the board (1B), and the throwing arm (3) has a an accommodating groove plate (31) at its front end, and a braking disk (32) at the other end that extends an axle to the right side of the board (1B), and a big gear (33) at the end of the axle corresponsive to the driving mechanism of the gear (22), and a rotary member (34) is disposed at the side wall of the big gear (33), and the rotary member (34) being coupled to the other ends of the springs (16A, 16B) on the sliding member (14B). Softball throwing mechanism is by the throwing arm (4) on the left side of the board (1B), and the throwing arm (4) has an accommodating groove plate (41) at its front end, and a braking disk (42) at the other end that extends an axle to the left side of the board (1B), and a big gear (43) at the end of the axle corresponsive to the driving mechanism of the gear (25), and a rotary member (44) is disposed at the side wall of the big gear (43), and the rotary member (44) being coupled to the springs (45A, 45B), and the other end of the springs (45A, 45B) being inclined on the base (1A); by means of the foregoing structure, the movement of the baseball throwing mechanism or softball throwing mechanism can be controlled by the clockwise and anticlockwise rotation of the driving device of the motor (2). However, such structure and its manufacturing process are very complicated and the cost is very high, and furthermore, it may cause failure easily. There is a need for the manufacturing industry to make improvement in this regard.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixed contact point practicing machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The present invention is related to a fixed contact point practicing machine, and more particularly, to a practicing machine for baseball batting.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a fixed contact point practicing machine having a plurality of popping devices, and such popping device can shoot the baseball out from the top for the practice of batting baseball. In addition, its structure is simple, low-price, and definitely can attain the economic and practical effects.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.